


The First Kiss

by Warmvanillafeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Stangers, F/M, First Fanfiction, First Kiss, Meet Again, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmvanillafeels/pseuds/Warmvanillafeels
Summary: Hermione has a night out with her friends, when she encounters an ethereal Draco.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, a one shot for my absolute favourite pairing. If you would like more from this particular couple, please let me know.

She’s in a nice bar. She’d only been there a few times before. It wasn't a usual thing for ministry functions to be hosted in such nice venues. All her friends were with her, even coworkers and other ministry officials she didn't know very well. She didn't know who exactly would be attending but it was turning out to be a great night. There was a great feeling in the air, even the people who didn't know each other that well or had ever met before were getting along famously. Everyone was chatting and joking and laughing.

There was a mellow feeling as if whatever happened it was going to being a calm and entertaining evening. Ron and Pansy were quite happy to draw attention to themselves, telling everyone of their new relationship. Maybe that could be her on another night, talking of her newest creature project, but tonight she was taking it easy and going slow, letting them be the centre of attention for tonight.

The bar the ministry picked was very big and there was a great sense of space. Around the sides of the rooms, there were low coffee tables with leather couches. The couches were dark, shiny and they looked like they'd be quite firm if she sat on them, but when she took her seat she found the sofa was quite soft and molded itself to her form perfectly. She leaned back into the sofa, cradling a drink.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling very calm and very at peace. the room temperature just right. This event wasn't the kind of event that you could just walk into with jeans and a t-shirt. It's a nice venue and she made a special effort to look great this evening, and her effort had paid off. She looked incredible. Her back was exposed but the air temperature was just so that she warm enough but still quite cool. 

She heard her friends chatter all around her. She sat back. She was quite happy at that moment not to be talking to anyone. Her friends met other people at this event because it was quite well-populated but not overly crowded at all. She was just happy to listen to them, listen to their conversations, listen to old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time catch up with their stories and gossip, listen to her friends flirt with each other, listen to them swap stories about their lives. She found it so relaxing to be listening to the voices of the people she’d known for years and cared about very deeply. She had spent a great life with them and this was maybe the perfect evening to compliment it.

Just then although she didn’t feel claustrophobic, she decided to get a second to herself so she stood up and took a few steps away. A couple of her friends called her back and asked where she was going and she replied that she was just going to step out for a quick breath of fresh air. So she stepped out of the bar into the terrace. It was quite dark even though the street outside was quite well lit but she hung back in the shadow for a second just to close her eyes and let a private moment of contentment wash over her. 

Then about ten feet away she heard someone's shoes click on the cement paving stones. She looked up intending to just nod politely and then look away just so as not to appear rude but then she realized who exactly this person was, but it didn't matter to her. At this moment, the past didn't matter, she knew he had changed. He looked ethereal in the moonlight. His hair was shining as bright as the stars and was cut close, with a few loose strands making an escape from his perfect coif and hanging over his eyes. He took a step forward from the shadows and he looked at her and nodded politely. She saw his beautiful eyes, made up of molten steel. She didn't mean to stare but she just couldn't look away after a few seconds she realized that he hadn't looked away either. She turned her head away and said: “Sorry, didn't mean to stare.”

He stepped forward and said “No, that's quite alright. Hi Granger, it is nice to see you this evening.” She nodded, and looked back out to the street in front, watching people come and go from the bar. He stepped up beside her and reached out to move her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. For the briefest moment, his delicate fingers brushed over the sensitive skin under her ear and everything stopped.

There was something like electricity bursting between Hermione and Draco. It was different than anything she had experienced before, it seems calmer this time and more grounded. This feeling was based far less on lust, although that wasn't far away. This felt something more akin to a spiritual connection. It is almost like any feeling she had ever had for him before, was washed away with this one right now. It knocked her right back for a moment as she slowly fluttered her eyes shut. It took her just a second to control herself and she didn't want to look like a freak, so she forced her eyes to open. When she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her like he was feeling the same thing.

There was a moment where she wasn't sure what was happening, but she was so close to him, she could feel his breath on her neck. Time seemed to slow down. She wasn't aware of her body leaning towards him, but she could see his eyes becoming buffer and could see her reflection, the points of light and the clear sky about them both in them. Then they were so close she could hear his shallow rapid breathing and her breathing became shallow and rapid as well.

They don't say anything to one another but it seemed to make absolute sense that she leaned in, and he leaned in too. Her lips brushed against his so gently. It seemed like time wasn't passing anymore as the pressure of her mouth against his got firmer. She felt his hands against the back of her head, tangling in her hair, holding her to him. Their perfect kiss seemed to last forever but all too soon, all too suddenly, she felt like she had to break away from him just so he could look at him again and make sure this was real. He was still there and his hands still in her hair. She saw him smile and felt like that night may turn out to be the best night she’d had in a very long time.


End file.
